love sessions
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: for shizaya fluff month entry 11, au plot: Izaya's done his work for the day and Shizuo has waited for him. To sleep at first, but they were a little too far again and start to have a heated make out session that leads to sex in Izaya's office on his desk. established relationship, sleepy Izaya, one round of shizaya love making, violated desk-chan and fluff i love yous. r&r is luv


**guess who did another smut**

 **for entry 11**

 **shizaya fluff month continues, slowly**

 **m for a reason and intense kissing**

 **basic plot is that after a long day's worth of work, izaya is done for the night and packs up**

 **shizuo is happy for this**

 **because buttsex**

 **on izaya's desk/in izaya's office area**

 **there isn't much talking in this entry**

 **just**

 **read the feeling of the buttsex going on**

 **that is all**

Izaya began organizing the paper work on the desk, setting it all into a drawer to be worked on tomorrow.

After he was done, Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, pulling his partner's lithe body into a tender hug, his chin tucking over the raven's head snugly.

Izaya wrapped his own arms around the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Shizuo let his right hand slip to cup Izaya's cheek, tilting his head towards his face, while the other's arms remained around his waist.

Their first kiss of the evening was small and quick before it grew into something bigger.

Izaya shut his eyes when Shizuo's began taunting his lips with his own, occasionally nipping softly before getting more intense.

He gave a little flick with his tongue, brushing lightly over Izaya's lips again before dipping in to play with his.

As moments dragged on the silence broke when Izaya groaned softly, involuntarily, making Shizuo smile before continuing.

Shizuo broke the kiss when he began feeling his lower regions stir, thinking about just where they were and how they shouldn't continue.

Izaya whined softly about the loss of contact, lust glazed eyes fluttering open to pierce Shizuo's.

Shizuo looked over Izaya, but realized he stopped the kiss too late.

Izaya already had a bulge in his pants, and seeing it made him realize, so did he.

Shizuo moved his hand to cup Izaya's crotch. Izaya gasped as he leaned into the hand, face completely flushed.

Not giving him a chance to say much as Shizuo caused more friction to please Izaya.

They slowly started to undress. Shizuo striped himself of his vest. His shirt was tossed in the same direction as the rest of the clothes he took off of Izaya.

Izaya's hand running along Shizuo's toned torso before pulling him into another kiss.

His kiss gently letting their tongues mingle. Shizuo let him lead it, enjoying the way Izaya tried to dominate.

Izaya pulled away, looking down a moment before glancing at Shizuo giving a cute smile. "Can I help you Shizu-chan?" He taunted with a purr, running his index finger down Shizuo's fly.

Shizuo growled, before unzipping his pants and tugging boxers down to his ankles. Izaya spread his legs, bending over arching his back, then looked back at Shizuo, waiting for him.

Shizuo smirked at the alluring sight, pouring a large amount of lube from Izaya's desk drawer into his hand then snapping the lid shut.

He graciously laid small kisses down Izaya's spine as he warmed the lube, then covered his fingers in it.

He slowly slipped in his first digit in as he distracted Izaya with butterfly kisses all over his visible skin.

Shizuo continued gently prodding Izaya until his finger moved with ease before replacing his index finger with his ring and middle finger.

Izaya winced slightly when the two fingers were added, but only for the first time they entered.

He became accustomed to them, moaning before Shizuo added the index finger back.

It wasn't for a few minutes before he was taking all fingers easily, moaning and gripping the desk as he shivered.

Shizuo slathered the rest of the lubricant onto himself before he entered slowly, kissing the back of Izaya's neck. Shizuo griped Izaya by the hips setting their pace off slow.

He drove into Izaya a few times before wrapping his arm around his waist, and laying the other to hold Izaya's hand. "You doing okay?" Shizuo got a moan from the man as a response.

His mind was already a wasteland, filled only with the thoughts of pleasing their bodies.

He loved how deep this position allowed for him to go, and he thought it would be the easiest where they decided to do it, but he missed seeing Izaya's face during sex.

All he could see was how Izaya's shoulders curved sharply up, his head dipping and he could hear the sweet moans Izaya was giving him.

He continued trusting into Izaya, savoring the delightful cries he gave at every thrust. "I wanna see your face.." Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear.

Soon Izaya hopped up onto the desk when Shizuo slipped out to give them time to change positions.

Izaya spread his legs again with a pant, giving Shizuo a view of his body, slick with sweat, erection in view, inviting him to continue.

Shizuo moved himself between Izaya's legs, holding his sides to steady them.

Izaya gripped his shoulders, wrapping his legs around Shizuo's waist. Shizuo quickly thrust back in making Izaya give a loud cry.

Shizuo savored how Izaya held onto him as hid his blushing face into Shizuo's shoulder.

He rolled his hips until Izaya was leaning back, expressing his enjoyment. Shizuo pressed their lips together.

When their kiss was in full session, their kiss quickly deteriorating to a sloppy passionate mess.

Their fast pace had Izaya mewling and moaning, head thrown back with a trace of drool coming down his chin now.

The sight of Izaya's hair a mess, red eyes glistening in desire every time they opened to peak at him was the most gorgeous sight to behold.

Their pace was quickening, each thrust becoming stronger and more intense.

Izaya held tightly to Shizuo, his voice going into Shizuo's ears, sending more sensations through him.

The desk rattled with their movement, their loud moans echoing in the apartment.

Izaya cried out Shizuo's name, reaching his peak and came. Shizuo's could only hold out a few more thrusts before he reached his limit as well, with a groan he released inside Izaya.

They breathlessly stayed there in their afterglow trying to regain some control. When they could breath again, they became lip locked.

Their rough voices moaning into eachother's mouths until Izaya broke it off for air.

"I love you," Shizuo said, kissing Izaya's forehead before finally pulling out.

"I love you too." Izaya said before he tried to hop off the desk with Shizuo's cum trickling down his thigh as soon as he stood.

Shizuo squatted, beginning to lick Izaya's thighs clean, only managing a slight touch before Izaya pushed at his forehead. "I'm sleepy Shizu-chan." Izaya half-whined before a small moan was let out by Shizuo's sweet licks.

"Fine." Shizuo lightly chucked kissing his partners inner thigh before taking a tissue instead. He began gently wiping up their mess.

"Carry me Shizu-chan." Izaya reached his arms out for the blonde after he was done.

"Let's get you to bed." Shizuo said before he picked Izaya up kissing his forehead.

As a response, Izaya's arms tiredly wrapped around and clung onto Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo carried him up to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

 **the end**

 **never again should i make them domestic as hell**

 **the domestic fluff is real**

 **please stop this from happening**

 **it's weird**

 **for abyss' sickly sweet loser fantasies**

 **entry 12 will come slowly/shortly**

 **bai kappalings, don't drown**

 **purify yourselfs with kappacumbers**


End file.
